Kid Icarus Uprising 2: Hades Revenge
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: New angle Cloud joins Pit in a new aventure with plot twists, acton, and a batle for the very word. Rated T for curses, but it wil be gods sayin dem, so it's funy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Teh new Centurineon**

A/N: Dis is my frist fanfic evah, guys! I hop you shall all lick it and enjoy my new Kid Icarus charactor. So let's beggin this stroy.

Hi, my name is Cluod. I have blonde hair, but not lick that other fag who's name is Clowd, I wear a whit toegah, have blue eyes amd green sandls. I an an angle for a sexy godess named Palatainah, she mad me a special angle that is called a Centyurion, which mans I'm lik a solder now, but not 1 who has rockit guns and picks with magic powres. I fit with dead peeple who becayme monsteers and they're called... THE UNDERWHERE AMY! They r lead by a evil men who is named Hades, which is geek for hel.(A/N: Sorry about the spoilers, but it's neded for the story) There our also these evil planets caled The Force Of Unleeshed Natural, led by a bitch called Virieede, which means virgin, as that's what she is. My best frend is called Pit and he is an Centerian Angle for Palentaintaah 2. My angle wings are oslo Green as it's my fave colour.

So I was shitting with Pit, watchin AV(A/N: It's short for anglevson, which was TV b4 TV), it was Mah Litle Chariot: Lighting Is Magic. I truned to you and said "It's lick My Litle Pony: Friedship Is Magik, except about the Lighing Chareot unicrons(A/N: I 4got their names) dighting with thundr." Pir was on his aPad(A/N: angelPad, lik e iPacs beefor iLads where reel) and he was on Wolf News, where he red about a pir of anngels who get kicked oot for shooting "F-CK!" all the tim.

Sudenlee, a coderedalert sounded.(A/N: It's like a Code Red and Red Alert at the same tiem, since everythin was so daygreus) Pit and me ran to the door, witch openned and wii jumped owt. Palatainuh fluked a magic switch and it tuened on r wings.

The Hel Arme came. We were constantly shot at. Palletaineh told us "Hads has revived and is killing humens. Cloud, u must stp Hayds from tuning peple into monsters. Pit, you must help Clowd retrieve this mission." I quipped "Eye, god!" lick a pirat cause those are cool, and I started swinging my 1st Blayd and slicing fags up(A/N: It's Cloud's frist time fitting, so he onlt has wepon for now) Pit told her "Sure thing, your hiness"(A/N: Pit thinks she's Queen as he loves her and wants to be King) Pit then started snipping with is Orb Staff(A/N: My fave wepaon)

Soddnlee, we did a loop-de-lop and went down super-speedily. Pit was lick "Could, this is quit suden, innit?" I snarked, "Yeah, and its gonna kill grems that smak in my face." Palntaineh explaned, "The hellspaens are excaping to the grund. I must take you down to fit them." The cyclops things came and said "Angles must b retarded(A/N: Tehy mean disabled, butt belieaved they wood sem smarter by saying retarded), in order to pleas M..." but they stoped as Pit snipped dem and dey screemed lick a cyclops screeming and then they died untill they where ded.

Bad guy from the gaem's 2nd chapter suddenly flu after us, and Palateinah shooted at us, "Watch out!" So Pit got a protabl AV and went to chanl 8 which was airing(GEDDIT!) Out. Palleatina remarqueed, "Pit, stop that you not-funny bustard!" So I salpped him and he droped the AV, an Bad guy from the gaem's 2nd chapter flu aftur it and exploded upon hiting the grownd. Pit said "That's that. Let's kep going." So we chained derrection and flew forwords into betwen 2 hills, one called Hank and the oter Boby(GEDDIT!). Then anoter cyclops arivedd and tried to kill us, butt I cut it in have wif my 1st Blad.

We seen a town, and flu into it. The magik switch was flunked to save fool, but saddly not r game.

In the town, their were over 9000 underwords killing peeps, snashing buildings, and drooping letters. Pit climed on2 a bildin and stared snipping dem. I went and slashed them(A/N: Not mayking them gay, I meen cuting tem in haf). Paluhntinah came and told us "Go 2 rhe stadiam." Lucky the stuadiam was up sum stares. I kiled monsters mayking rom for Pit. We wear gaven a Drink Of The Gods and went in.

Twinbellos wasn i wayting 4 us.(A/N: Hes lick a 2 hed dog who is Hads pet) Twinbellos zomed in and grabed Pit, and procded to sink clsss in2 Pit's bod. I swumg the 1st blayde to nock him of. Pit got up and shouted at Twinbellos wif Orb Stuff, but Twinbellos was an aswhole and didnt get hurt. He sudnlee growd and went on mor fire then he allrede was. Thankfully, rain came and fel on2 ground. Twinbellos was poot owt, so Pit got a BOOM HEADSHOT! and Twinbellos died, for safetee, I choped of his hed.

Pilntainerh said God job boys, lets got u bak home." Whit light surounded us and we tellaported to Skiworld.

A/N: OMG! What a frist chapter, gais! This is a grate fic, and wil prob b 25 chapters lick the game. PLZ Revu, fave and folow 4 more actors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Manus hellps uzz**

A/N: Hey guys, it's a 2-for-1 deal, as you get the thrist chapters and the saym tim. Hop you njoy this.

The dore opemed and the sky was sjowing, so we waited and the magic switch was turne on, so we jumed oot and flu away. UnderWHERE armys apeared and tried to kil us, but we thought back. I stil had 1st Blade, and Pit sti; used Orb Staf.

Necks, Mydosah came out of nowere.(GEDDIT!) She was a female woman godess, but I told her, "Yu're not reel, now show you're ture from, you cowardly faggot!"

Mydosah turned me in2 stohn, as she wad reeal, and didn licked being called fagot.

I was mad of stoen, and Myduesah mad it(GEdDIT!). Den the stoehm borke and I locked up, it was... MANUS!

Manus was a super stwrong men, lick Herculees. He had back air, and a maseive swlord, that he caled a cup, lick cveman uses on he Fintstoens, which was Myduesuh's fave show on AV, since it had stones.

Manus said, "Hello, litle angle." and I bitchslapped hem, "Dont tak lick pedobear!"(A/N: A bear that sexuly anoys kids, not a bear that walks) He reelied that he ws rong, "Sorry, didnt meen(GEDDIT!) it that way."

I tod him "Mydoesah is bac and trned me in2 stoen."

Manus was avtiving saying "I dont need that, I Have all the stohns I ned to sex Goal."

I lcoked around. I was in a toen, therere wjere billdings, their wre people, and most impotant, ther was Underwhere Monsters, attacking a Unicverty(GEDDIT!). Manus ran lick U Blot or Sonk or thse guys from Parris that are lick Spyder0Mein. I cudnt get Paletatiah, so I cudnt flee, so I flaped mt wings and got thier be4 Manus.

Wen Manus arived, he used hs cup to slash up monsters, so I used the Frist Blade and shat magik god lazers at them. We ran inr2 the universecity. The fist graders where being tochered wiff Sexial Educatson by wizard enemys form the game(Does guys have complete pedo lokd), Manus and me didn't help, as we didnt want to c 5-year olds dicks. Necks were second gaders, who where forced into marshall artists claz, but hey culd no kick ass, so tey werere fin. The thrid, forth and fith were forced into stufed class, witch meant they were forced into on rom tp see who would be the last on alife.(A/N: It's lick that Japen flim, Batle Royal, or that bok Hunger Games) In sith graye, Harry Potter had saved them, and was teaching them magiks to help othrs. The secenth grad was being given awfl shakspeer lessins on Romero and Julyt. Me and Manus went in ad where redy to kel the monsyrs, ecpet they wern't in, instad it was... Pit2!

Pit2 was Pit tht werent Pit and instead was a Pit, butt he wasnt Pit. Pit2 was super evill ans was the altimat fores of evil. He sayed, "Imm abeet yu, then stripe u and foto it in frunt of kids and pit(GEDDIT!) it on Ncyclopeeda Drawmeticah!"(A/N: Pit2 is the finder of tht evl sigt, as he licks bulling peeps. Didnt u cwat he sees aboot tht ded boy?) He pualed out a Drak Pit Stuf, and shat at Manus hed, but Manus was so srong he didnt get hurt.

Pit2 ran at me, butt I hit him wif 1st Blayd in the rist and vut it. He stared 2 bled and got pised of. He amed at my hed and tlod me, "Ur god aint hear, so wen I got u, u go 2 hel and wil becum zomboy!" Butt I had run behined him and shovved the 1st Blad up his as!

He get pissee at tis. He slamed me in2 walll. He shooted "I GONA RAP U!" since he was pise aboot the 1st Blayde that I shovvved ip his as. Manus said "F-ck u, falke angle!" and wacked his hed in!

It was a won. Pit2 raygequiteed and tellyproted away. I didnt becom zomboy and Palehtina find me and take me out.

A/N: WHAT A TWIST GAIZ! MYDUESUS IS ← ANS PIT2 ALSO IS IN ARE WEIGH! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEN NECKS TIM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Natural Dayjers**

A/N: I haff retruned to writ about Cloud and fit Pit2 and I'm all out of Pit2 qhich is why I have to fit him.

I was taking wif Palentunah, and was asking y Pit2 atacked a universecity. She sad "Its cos Pit2 is the opisit of Pit. Wear Pit is nice, Pit2 is a c-nt. Were Pit is god, Pit2 is evil." And since I lose the 1st Blayde from shoving it up Pit2's as, Paluntuiah gave me a Fire Works Canon. Sudenly, a coderedalert sonded. We run to the dore and jum oot. "What's up tooday tour majesty?" Pit asked. Pullentinah toold ius, "Viridee is back in the game, and is drooping nuclears on peple." The ground was covered in dead pees, nuclear pieves, and Sparx. The skiline was odly emty. Viridee appeared in rhe backgrond, and started saying "You b-tchs have lett hemans kil amnimals again, so I kiil the hemans so tey lern there lessin, it's lick scool, only even deader. HAHAHAHAHA!" befor disaprating. In her place was a nuclear! I anticipated tings wif my taticall mind, and shot a Fre Work! But it didn't stp the nuclear, but donated it lick a nuclear!

"Id best fet u out!" Pelatenah replied and she flu us in2 the sky. "The on;y way to stop the nuclears is to beat Veredee, and she's in a skybass in the sky." The nuclear has magic fire, so it could chase us into the sky. Pit picniced "TEH NUCLEAR IS GONNA TO CACH US AND BRUN ARE ASSES ALIVE!" Then thins got wors as Vireade sent lifeing onions after us. The onions got 2 us, and we began to cry, which was running our vishon, so Palantiah gave us glasses so we cod se. And we loked coal as well. We blasted the onions, an tey feel bak into the nuclear witch kiled them and truned them into normal onions which Palatenah gave us to eat.

The skybass came into site, so we flu derrectly in2 it, and Viridee put up a god shield that stoped Palletaintah from helpping us, but it also stoped the nuclear. Veridi walked up to tak to us, and Prosper was wiff her with arms arond her, since dey where lesbeans, and it looked cute. Viredi said, "I issue u a chalice. If yu can mak it to are controll rom, then we'l duel 4 the fate of the nuclears." And den she and Prospur tellyproted away.

I ran ahed and Pit lost sigt of me. I fiund 2 doors, one was a relacksing shad of Pink, and the othr was a dark shad of Royal Blu. I took the Pink 1.

Insid was a cirkill area with electrick walls. And their was also... PIT2! Pit2 chagred at me, and ran me into a wal. It was shocking(GEDDIT!), and Pit2 strated to slap mt hed, so I did a QTE and shovved him of, puncing him in the noose, and he got a noseblood. I ased, "Why do you fir me, Im not Pit." And Pit2 said "Its so you dont fufill ur detsniy." and I askked, "What detsniy?" And he sayd, "Ur one day gonna say the words that end the world!"

DA-DA-DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

I shoot Firewrks at him, shooting "I'M (fires) NOT (fires) THAT (fires) TYPE (fires) OF (fires) ANGLE! (fires) I (fires) WONT (fires) END (fires) THE (fires)WORLLD (fires), AS (fires) IT'S (fires) NOT (fires) IN (fires) MY (fires) INTEREST (fires)!"

Sinuc Pit2 was the evilist guy, the Fireworks did do not much damnage. So I slaped him wif the Canon as the nozl was stil hot, and he caght on fire, and thier was a cracking sond, and he run away.

The necks room had status mad of would witch locked lick Prosper, Viredee, Aaron and Pyro. The Aaron and Pyro staus had Portals. Aaron had a Blu portal, and Pyro had a orang portal. I went into the owronge portal first.

Pryo was on the othr sid of the portall. Pyro was rhe son god and hes real funy, thining hes lick a superhero, only cooler! I tried to shot him wif Fireworks Canon, except he was mad of fire, so they inly mad him strongr, and he was lick "Hahaha! You don fit fire wif fir, as dat is dum, and u are f-cking stupid for finkinh it would wood work." So I wacked pillars in the scwhere room, avoding his flamtrower move, and their wear items as it was gonna be used latter agsaist hemans, and the snowflack won was their, as he was planing to sort out his weeknes. I get the Snowflack and ram in2 Pryo, and it frozze him, and he was differented. "SH-TTTTTTTTT! F-CK U!" He sooted as he went down.

Back in the statu room, the protal to Pyro was gong. So I wened to the Arron portal.

I was in a room mad of cheese, so their where wholes I could faal in2. Then Aarron aryeved. Arrow is the Mun God. Aaron britished "Well now, anuver buger for me 2 bloody XTERMIN8!" And he did a fling kik at me, so I barel roled lick Stairfax and got away. I shot fireworkers and they exploded and hurt him lick a sploding firework. Aaron britished, "You're bloody taakin the piss now!" And he puled a nuclear out of his arse, and said, "If yu try to blody shot me nou, this donates, and buggers die." So I swiched to maylaying him untill the nuclear was nocked form his hands. "Oh bloody hell!" he murmered, then I ran bak and shit him again. Then he did a fleing kik and struck me, and do to damafe from fitting Pit2, I went crysis mod. So I decidded I wood atak his weak poyned 4 masiv damage. So I shoot his teeth, then Aarroonn britished "O god save the queen!" as it was what he said when he was beat.

I was bak in portal rom, and Prosper was there, so was Pit2. Pit2 had a cosh, and was coshing Prosper with it, cos he find it fun and Prosper squeked lick a toy ever tim. "You (cosh) reely (cosh) thin (cosh) yu (cosh) csn (cosh) nuclear (cosh) heman? (cosh) Well (cosh) yu (cosh) wont (cosh) cos (cosh) I (cosh) ned (cosh) xomby (cosh) army! (cosh) AAlso (cosh) I (cosh) will (cosh) toss (cosh) nuclears (cosh) at (cosh) Skiwordl! (cosh)" Then Pit2 sae me, and sayd, "Oh, yu agan. I toght Aaron and Pyro wud have beat yur ass to death. But its stil good yu beat dem, as tey wont bee in my wwigh to fit Viridee." He congjured out my 1st Blayde, "Now 2 retrun dat favour yu lent me, except it wasnt a favour, as it hurt lick f-ck!" But ten a snipe haped and he ran again. Prosper got up and ballowed, "Wel, that shit him up. But dont except any advantags in the dool." And she lghnined away. A portal opened beween the Veridee and Prosper status. I jumed in, and dureing the wai threw the porrtal, Pit apeared. "Hey, Clud, what happen?" He ushered. I replayed, "Pit2 atacked me and threw mein2 electrics, then I thought Pyro and Aaron, den Pit2 coshed Prosper, but she snipped him." I decided to not say about the words that end the world, as I fought it was a ly, and didn't want to cos a unneded picnic.

In the controll rom, Pit2 was fitting Veredee, and she kepped grabing him with wine, and pauling him, shooting "Get over here!" then Pit2 jumed away and she grabed agan, and puled him, murmering "GET OVER HERE B-CH!" but he jumed bak and she tosed the vin and gabed his next, to do afixiaction, and pualed him in, screeming lick a little girl, "GET THE F-CK OVER HERE!" then she upercuted him, and Prosper thundered him, and he had to leaf(GEDDIT!) for reel.

Verdei and Prospre than locked to us. Veridee want to her computer, den put up som lazers. She challenged "Try to past those!" So we used the doge mov anf where passing eazily. Viredi then explined the dool. "The 2 of u wil fit with Prosper. If she wins, I lunch the nuclear." She den sat on top of the nuclear. "If yu win, witch you wont, the nuclear wil not frie." Then Prosper got in2 battle pos.

Boss music begin to play, and her touch scren image apeared in the touch scren. I sae the words 'Lighting Flash' and told her, "Cool nicname, it's lick somthin the Charot Guy wouod cal his uncorns." And she thundered "Tanks." Then me and Pit barrel rolled form the thunder. I shot a Firwrk and it hit the woden flore, seting it on fire, and the fire begsn to move... AND IT WAS HEDING TO THE NUCLEAR!

"YU MEDICORE DUNS!" Viridee explod, but not lick a nuclear, as that's jus dum. Her angre borke her constipation, and the god sheld went doon. Pallitanah arived and saw wat was hapen. "You shod have bee carefull, Cloud." She advised. Then Myduesuh apeared in the sky, and was lick "Wel, ther..." but a hanf grabed her hed, shaked her, then tosed her away, it was... HAYDEES! which surprized me, butt it didnt as I had red the title. Hads was lick "Ohai, Pitty, and, did yu get a boyfiend? How lovely." Butt Pit knew Heydes was wtong, as we're fredns, it's not lick wer'e gay or anything.

Prosper ten rused in and gave me an eletrick hug, which was cute, but also shocking, tren I jumed away and shot Firworks Canon agan. Then Pit gave her a snipe, but she's stoner than Pit2, so she didnt have to leve. Then the fire(Rememver it?) strated to burn faster, as Hadees fouht it woulf cool. Then Prosper truend in2 lighting and hit Put in the hed, making him temporareily a retard, so I was on my pwn. I wacked Proper with the butt of the Canon, and it gave her a fire stat fx. Tgen a wark bel soubded, so it was tea break tim. The musiv stopped while me and Prosper had some gren tee(A/N: I know it sonds bad, but its a Japanish ting.), and som M&Ms, as wel as the onions from earleeer. A bel sonded, lick in bocksing, so we go bak in2 fiht. The mussic begin agan. I shot Firewrks Canon, and Prosper tried to shot thinder, but was to lat, and it mad the Firewark stroner, and she was beated.

Prosper declared she wood kep the promise, and truned the fire int lighing, and absored it in2 her, witch mad her beter. But be4 the nuclear was tok away, Pit2 jumed out of nowehre, and stoel it! But then Hads bitchslapped him, and grabed the nuclear and tok ut in2 the Underwoeld. Prosper and Veredi grabed oneanother in feer, and it was cute, butt I had to get bak to Skiworld.

A/N: OMG! Hads has a nuclear. What will he due wif it? Fid it al out by reding al bout it necks tim!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Nuclear Flit**

A/n: Soz I tok soo lon, but I waz palying this game caled Terraina, and it's lick Minecraft, but 8-bit, and it maks Pokeyman 10 go cry in a cave. Also, to that girl in the coments, dont let a pretend cartoon tel you wat to do, and dont nock the story, as it's not finshed, and their is a huge twits I have planed 4 the ending that wil shock you, lick Prosper wood. And I no there Resit Bums, but I call dem nuclears as it sonds more cooler! And Pit2 doesnt work for Haydes, if he did, Hads wont bitchslp him in Chaptr 3. And Cloud's name is Cluod, not Gray-Stu!

We ran too the door, Pit signing, "Oh, Cloud, were gonna play Kid Icarus, ans its gonna bee so grate, now!" lick the new Game Grumps video. Then we jumped out badassily and seen a lot of Oragne everywere, since their was magic fir from the nuclears that where being xchanged btwen Hayds and Veride. Veredi had sit her skybass to fly in the sky to hellp her sinppe Undereorlds wif nuclears. Hadees mad his frist appearance in this chaper. "Wel, loks lick someoen is all fired up today." he expoled, "Oh, and halo, Pity. And I se you're on a date threw the nuclear batlefield, how sweet." And I was pised at this, but new not to coment, as Mydueshu had taught me that was a stuipd idea. Pillzatinoh came and advised us, "The nuclears have swiches on them, if yu hit them, then the nuclears wil aline wif us." And she marked them with arrowes, lick NMEs(A/N: You'll know what I meen if you ever wached Kirby). It was good I had toke a Prosper Bow this tim, so as not to donate them. I fired an arrow at the swich, and the arrow truned yellow, and the nuclear turned back and flu 2 a gatering of the Grocho Marcs faces. The boom killed them all, and then sum!

Pyro then arived, and declared "PYRO IS GONNA MAKE HIS POWER LEVEL GO OFF THE CHARTING SCALES IN THIS BATTLE!" and then he groped a nuclear and absored it in2 his body, as the sun is maed of nuclears, and hes a son god, so hes powered by nuclears. Hayds shooted "OK, you bustard! Tri tis on 4 sise!" and he got a ginormus nuclear, and lobed it directle at Pyro. "Holly shit!" Viredi screemed when she saw it, but when Pyro was stuck, the nuclear went write in2 his body, unpon which he mutered, "TRY SCOTING ME, HADS! SEE WAT YOU FOUND OUT!" So Hayds got his Dragonball googles out, put them on, then toke tem of and squished them, murrmereing, "IT'S OVER 9000!" as doh he was in the YouTube vid everone licks.

Pyro then threw nuclear fires at Hads, and Hads then grabed Myduesuh's arm lick Megaman, and declared, "Now I've get ur powah!" be4 tellyporting away. Mehdoseh got hit instead, and went alll glowy b4 disapearing. Hads stil had Mudyousuh's arm, so he turned in2 a nuclear, and lobed it to teh skybass. Pyro wasnt fat enuf to rech it, so it was up 2 me and Pit to shot the swich. We flu 4 it, and moved infront of the nuclear, we each toke a side, and anticipated it. The nuclear arived, so I fired, but didnt get it, as it was on Pit's side, ans he got it. The nuclear moved round and homed in on Haydes. At tis pont, Aaron came on2 the batlefield, hopping to put out the magic fires.

"I bloody say, Ms. Veridee, that wanker Herkulees is taking the pis, taking and clonning are nuclears, then lobing them back here." he britished. A nuclear came to him, but he kiked it lick a footbawl, and it moved away.

Me and Pit declared, "We shall faster!" and turboed to Haydes, who had 2 nuclears after him, and know 2 angles as wel.I went threugh an arghch of magik fire, to sho how cool I waz, then barel rolld to dive the pint home.

We reched Hadees, then begun to disrupt him. We started firing in2 his face, whilr Paulutrnia quotied Caslvaynea, "Die monsta, you dont blong in this word!" And Haydes sent a wace of mondters to anoy us, as h quipped, "It was not bye my hand tat I was ones agan gaven flehsh, I was caled her by... hemans, who wish to pay me trebyut." We got are atenton back to him, while Patlantiah belowed, "Treebuyout? U steal mens soles, and mak them ur salves!" Haydes done a falcan punch, while mutering, "Prehap the same cod be sayd of al regions!" We doged, and Polatinah stated, "Ur worlds our ass emtee as yur sole! Mankind is il, so it doesnt ned a saver lick you!" Then Heyds thn asked her, "What is a man?" abd then shovved us away, cuntinyouing, "A misarbell litle pie of seekruts. Butt enuf..." but he didnt finsh, as the nuclears stuck him. He was hevilllee ingjuryed, but survied, as he's a god, he stil had to leav doh.

Sadle, Aaron falled to put owt teh mafic fires. And ten thins escallehted, as a new nuclear came from nowear. It had no swich, and the ntyre thing had an arrow, wich was blak. Pyro was stil able tp asorb it lick Wadl Des asorb cokies(A/N: Its anuter Kirby thin). And then the purpatetrater reveeled himslef, it was... PIT2! Pit2 clamed, "Damn you, I toght it was mad sew it coldnt bee assorbed." Pit2 stil has the 1st Blad(The 1 I shovved up his ass, remeber?), and ws perpaired 4 avenge. Pit2 assked, "Now wear is Hads? As I haf a dat wif him!" foloed by Verede witing, "Tats nice, lets maek a rainbow togaher sumtim." wich I thoght was nice, as Verde and Prosper r cut togather, its not lick me and Pit are gay.

Pit2 truned to me, belloing "Now lets c if u lick it!" brandisig the 1st Blayde. Butt Pit kiked him in the balls, giving me a disruption, so I moveed to deel wif Underword stranggelers. Frist, their where some of thse Grcho Max feces combiened with cyclopes monsters and gren, red moth monsters, so I used a finale smash, wich, since I have a bow, mad arows fly downwards the scren and kill them al. I cheked rond, and sen Pit was havin troble with Pit2, hoo had gim leened agans a nuclear, and was aboot to slit his froat, so I fired an arroe, and got a hedshoot, whicch bet Pit2 and ment he had to leaf.

Aaron brotished, "I blody say, Cloud, it sems you managed to wank the bad guys and trn the m un2 some taycetee crumpts(A/N: It's a tip of British pancaike, witch is masive, but knot as mutch as craps, which are badl named French ones). Blody thanks, you wanking bugger." be4 he toke the crumpets and ate them.

Pilatiah happied, "That was tuff, but it was worth it to nuclear Haeds. Now lets prepair for teh new chaper." as she teleproted us out.

A/N: Woh, that was a tuff spot for Cloud, and a hard plac 4 Pit, butt theyl son be stuck in betwen those. Stay tuned 4 more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Dark Cluds**

A/N: Hey guys, thx 4 reding agan, you're col 4 dooing so, except 4 sum off u, but not you you're col. (BTW, wat's My Immoral?)

"It's tim to tak on Pandora" yeled Poluitehniah as the dore openned and we junped out. We flu on to a spave porthole, which tok ud 2 the ladyrinth(GEDDIT!). Ass we went threu, the lving onions where after us, so I got owt my Earfmall Cub, and Pit got his Angle Bow, and we shooted "Die you pies of shit!" and blew dem up. Than Prosper apeared and yodeled "Sory 2 pop in unanoned." and we ased, "Y r u in comand of the Forcs Of Naytrue?" and she reponded "It's cos of an axesident with r godess powers that maed Veridee pregnant with a girl(A/N: They no its a gurl, since bof off them r grils, and girls only haf girl jeans, but boys haf bof boy and girl jeans, werid huh? But since they only haf girl jeans, there baby wil be a girl). So she's in no stat to prefrom comandments, so Ive bean putt in charge.(GEDDIT!) Oslo, as shes not a vergin anymore, she's chaned her nam 2 Wilow, lick the tre and Bufy char. Speeking of vurgang, Arron was spying(A/N: Cos hes British lick Jams Bound) and lerned Pit2 is after a verging sacrifise, butt we arent sur y." by the tim she was dun, wii had arived at the tunels wif fak wais. We shoot sum Handora's, than goot a map, I checed it, and saw the rite raod was quickker, butt Pandora thins its a cheat, and I stated, "Well not tak the left road, which is the write raod, well tak the wright raod, which is the rong toad!" Pit shaked his hed, and decided to juts fellow my lead.

Pandora had a Rainboe Raod set up, sins Hads was callin us gay, witch we arent. The raod was simple jst 4 the inslut, and their wear know monsters to get us.

Necks, we saw a clif raod, lick crash seens in movies. A motercycel pased, but did nothin. Their ws a falsh of whit, and we maed it bak to the mane ladyrinth. The necks thin we sen was a paltfrom 2 land on, so we did.

Apon are arival, Pandora evilled "Oh, its you agan, Pit, and it sems Hayds was writ aboot ur boyfriend." and we got ofencded at this, ans Pit screemed "WE'RE NOT F-CKING GAY, YOU BASTURD!" and he was anger. Pandoria ejaculated "Okay, lets you say that me in person, or angle, if youre 1 off those PC asholes."

We wnet threw a dor, and reached a rom with 4 moor. Pit went to the 2nd dore, it opened, and a miror was there. Howevery, since Pit2 allredy exits, it didnt do anythin, untill I got 2 cloths. And my evil self came out, butt it wasnot a Cloud2, it was... CLUOD STRAFE!

I quckle wacked him with the clup, hoping it wood burn his doshe pruple sleeper. It didnt, and he swung his sword at me, witch I doged as it was stupid, sins it was cleerle cumpensayting for somthin. He emoed, "Damn you, and your faggotry buhaleh dans." but I tok the operation to hit him other the hed, and mak him dizy, then Pit grt a hedshoot that forsted Strafe to ragequit.

All the dores disapeared, and the reel one apeared, and it toke us to anuther halway. It#s wals clothesed in on us, so we fapped are wings to maek us run fster. We escapped with litle tim left.

Necks, Pandoa had a room of trampullines, and we had to balance accross the palace. Pit ean frist, and bonced to anuther one. I toke an alturnat root to kep the Underworlds guesin.

I arived in a curcuhl rom, and their was a big-as robot in the mid. It was a Cherrybot, so I got in. Pandora send in sum Mysuhsha lok-a-licks. I used the Cherybot to flacon punch them doh, and they dyed lick mareder vicktums. The dore openned, and the Cherrryboot wont fit, so I ← it beehend.

Necks rom had Pandoreah in it, ands she challenged me to a duel, but knot just any deul, butt a children's card game! I tlod her, "F-ck that!" and based her, sew she run threw the dore to her liar.

I wnet in, and Pit was alreedy thier. Pandora was stil in pan, so she used a miror on me, and crated Cloud2. Cloud2 had spectrim ending pruple hare, as it's opisite 2 my golden blond. His toga was blak ass nit lick the 1 Pit2 wairs sins it was opisite to my cleen whit. As a hellish oragne is op to a sky blu, hes eyes where orang lick a pumpkin. Fienullee, his snadls and wings where an evil rich red, as that waz op to my sexxy green.(A/N: I usd a colour weel to maek srue I goot it rite. Why noot drew Cloud and then Cloud2 with thir colours, theyll conflit 1 anuther)

Cloud2 jumed in2 the ski, so I folowed, and we begin to fly. Lick me, he waz usin an Euthmall Cub, acept his waz evil and op to it, so insted it was Airmal Clup, so I dont no y I sad Eathmule anyweigh. He staed "Platim is other, angle Cloud." abd sot me, but I shout bak, and ass I has teh orregonall, min bet his and hit him, makking him promp "Ure god, butt Im betah!" sew I summersalted and he idioted "Waht teh hec?" Ans I flu bhive him ansfd begin shoting him, each tim he "Ure goood, but eyem betteah!" until; I stck him seo harf, he fall, crying lick a girl a girl who lost her doly and it was Teddy form MLP exvept he was nether a toy so she cant hafe a dolly off him, witch is y she lose it(A/N: I fell reel bad for the aformed girl, I hop she fids him agan), "I CANT LOST!"

Pandorah then buyed owt Strafe, and he stil had his dicksword. He rammed 4 us, but we doged, and I wacked him, but Pandoora was saucetaning him, so he wasnt hrut mach. He swumg his swlord, butt Pit grabed his arms, and pauled them ←, so I goot a feether from my wing, and begun to ticke him, anf he laffed his ass of, so Pandora had to putt it on agan. Than I bruned him wif the fir bit of the cub, and he ran lick a litle pussy, as he is 1.

Pandora, Strafe and Cloud2 got in2 a fromaction, and decred, "Perpair for truble. But pleas mack it trible. Ans some over bullshit lick that. Teem Choas, balst of at whatevs sped we went." And the 3 where now Teem Chas.

Pandora through bombs, but not nuclears. So Pit wacked them in2 each Teem Khaos membar. Pandora fell nothing, but Strafe and Cloud2 were stund. I wnet 4 Strafe, and he dealt with Cloud2. Strafe swung the dicsord, bcos hes retarded and cant c it doesnt wark. I grabed it, and movved it to his rist, and slid it so he has cut himslef lick the emo fag he is. The bled stat fect got him, and he wood lose hellf. Pit had easily borke Cloud2's dfences, as he cood swing the Angle Bow faster than the Airmal Cub, and Pit was reeching the 999-hit cobno, but didnt as Cloud2 was beet. Whill Strafe bleded out, we wnet for Pandroa, ans sins she was Pandorea, she had not healf, sio we kiled her fsat. With her owt, we foccused on finising Strafe. U fired a shot, that was lucky and brunt his sleper, then Pit fired and stuck, there was a crak, and Strafe was bet.

All off Teem Chaos was send flyying at godspeed(GEDDIT!) and they scremed, "LOKCS LICK TAEM KHOALS IS BALSTIN OF AGAN!"and they wnet to th sky and truned in2 a satr. Pilutenah cam and sayd, "Grate jon, bof of us, now lets uplood the chater and get redy 4 the necks 1." and she toke us owt.

A/N: Soz abot tkking loner then useuall, but I cougt a flew, then I goot the knew Feenicks Write, and it is amazin', that I haad 2 weight 4 the charge to run out b4 getin ← here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Pit2 Boss**

A/N: Hay, col gays, Where u go? Oh wel, loks lick Ill ned some knew cool dudes, who sod cum after this.

"We mut stop the verging sacrifis!" roord Pakentinuah as we jumed thre the dore. She truned themagik sich and we where flying. Necks thin, Pit2 came oot of nowear. He has a Pandoria Claw's, and swing it atuz. We doged, and Pit prepaired his Germaneye Orbuters. I prepd my EZ Canon(GEDDIT!), and fried, and Pit sends Orbat shoots. Pit2 waz hit, and drooped sum hearts, screeming "That f-cking hrut meh goddammit, this is rely getting u onto Ncylopeda Darmaic now!" And Hades apeared, quiped "Oh, srslee, that sight. Even I half enuf standards 2 stck 2 Unencycolpedi." And Eye tingys came and zped Pit2.

Mydus ppased bye, and he greezed Pits Germaneye Orbuyters, and they where now Goldeneye Orbaturs(GEDDIT!).

Prosper arived and send a tronadoh after Pit2, and every1 accept... someone was cught up in it.

I screemed and picniced and flayed as the cyclown threw me around. I bumed in2 Put2, and we begin mylaying eachover, but he has claws, si he swing fster, and I waz endanger spishies, butt sudenlee, I was rezcued al of a suden by...

...

….

…..

MENUS!

Manus swumg his cub lick Herkulees(A/N: Its a f-cking clup, as Manus is bayed on Herkuls, and Hercules used a club, so stp sayin its a blad.), and beet bak Pit2, so I cood shot, but Manushad used al his nrgee to jumb to Pit2, so I waz on mty own agan. Haydes taked to Pt2, "U no, sins youare technickle anuther Pit, dont you thin this is a crim of passon, as u r kiling ur boifreind?" and Pit2 was all lick, "SHUT THE F-CK UP, HADS! YOUR JUST A COMPLERE C-NTF-CKB-TCH! YO..." But b4 he cod cuntinu, I shoot a canonbawl sr8 in2 his fece! Sudenle, a speshul atuck happens, and Pit2 got hrut, and run leaing some herts lick an enme, aceppt he ws a bos, not an eney, but dis was flit batl, so we cant bet him as tis isnt end of chptr fit, so he is neme, butt his nam was on toch scren lick a boz, so I dont no. The assaultant was... PIT! We got out of tonayo an ← the totoro behin.

Pit2 fond a box-harpon lick the game, and shot us as doh we where evil helbests from hel, excet it waz Shinigami hel, whotch is evan eviler then nomal hel, and waznt rooled by devil butt the eviller Shingumi devil, so we fli behid a rook, butt the box-hapoon has Eathmal shoots so it cod pas wals, so wii has to run, exvrt we where fling, so we flu instead. I flu to Pit2 and slamed him wif my hed, noxking him away as doh he was hit by a nuclear, ecept it waz 3 nuclears wich blu so hrad that it cod send Pit2 as far as he flu. Me and Pit fellowed him to a templet.

We arived at the temple, and duds run at is, murdering "Flase profit! False porfit!" as they where Chrisins and didnt beleve in us, so they see us and fought we werent reel, so they wanted to kill us.

But then a nuclear came form the sky and hit them, and they got radio possion, but it didnt do anythin as the nuclear had alrede kiled them. We locked behin and it was Willow(A/N: She chaned her name, remember?), and she tlod us "I hop ure hapy, as that was heevyer then ushuall due to my babby wait." and we where.

We eckscuhvayted the crops, as they where radio posened, so they has radios in them. We toke the radios, and they wood make stuhattic if Pit2 waz near lick Silens Hil.

We wnet to an area that was lick the gaints cosway, and it was tuff to wak acros due to hoe bumby it waas. Satic sonded, and I says "Radio? Wats goin on wif that radio?" except I didnt as I new wat was up, but I had aways waned to say tha, so I did. Pit2 was dear, butt as he was Pit2, he cood fly. But the EZ Canon is atni-aricart, so he ws week to it. Pit has truble, sins the Goldeneyes ment he wasnt in batle pose, so he waz oot of elmant(He's the Elment Of Loyalltee BTW, I'm the one of Jeneros, as Im leting yu reed this, sue stop bein ungrateful bustards.) He has the Drak Pit Stuff, and was snipping us wif it. I shot canonvalls art hem, ans it massive damag, so he run.

Necks, we wnet 2 thw Natave Amareicun Bruy Gruns. Radio statixcksed, and Pit2 had 1st Blad(The one I shovved up his ass), an had rap feces on. He doged behin me, but Pit was there frist, but only to stp Pir2, as where knot gay! {it slaped him wif Glodnis, amd gliched in2 a l0p until Pit2 was down. Pit2 flu in2 the sky, and too a paltfrom. Pelutiantih mad a grin rale 4 us, and we chaed Pit2.

Wen we got 2 the platfrom, the radioes wnet mad, and the final bos musik form Silens Hil was playing. I wroked it ouw. "PIT2 HAS GOD SHELD, SO WE CANT GET HELP!" "Yes, thars rite, now fit me as ursheleves!" Pit2 fumbled. So fit begin. Pit2 ramed at uz using Flintlock Stuf, so I movved my EZ Canon to protech me. Pit salped him, but the God Shled was a C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COBMO BEAKER! I shat Pit2, and he got crass, and fried at meh, so I doged, and Pit balsted him, then I wacked him, then I movved wif Pit, and we combinned forces to unless an epic atuck so epic that not eve the 6 flims of Star Terk, 4 Indy Jons flims ans the ntir series of Deaf Not put togeter wood not mach the epic atucck witch was so epic that I cant even discrib it, so I wont. This atack kiled Pit2. But b4 he disapeated, he got on lsat shit, and sniped Pit, so Pit was now ded.

I shoke Pit's shlder, but in a picnicy way, not senseuall, as were not gay, well, maybe Pit is, but I no Im not. I assed, "Hey, Pit, yu okay?" Butt he didnt res[ond as he... WAS DED!

The God Shed went down, as Pillatunah apeared on the platfrom(A/N: Ass inn she is one the plotfarm, not juts speeking), ans askked, "Clud, is everthin o... k...?" wen she seen Pits crops, and ran in, shakking it, "Pit? Dont go. I cant loss my onle s... s... super amazin captan angle!" And she brust in2 tears, and I let dorp a singel tear, as its sexy(A/N: Lick the Notsalga Critic says), and also becos Im lick Spook, ad haf a hrader tim dispalying emoticons. Polluhntonah turned to me, stil cryin, tragiking "The God Sled stayed up two long, I cant brin him bak. I gess ull hav 2 b captan no, Cloud." witch was col, but didnt overrid the fact my best frend was ded. We toke the bod to haf a funeral latter, and ← 4 Skiwolrd.

A/N: Dam, thats tragic, por Pit is ded. Wat wil Cloud do know? I no, but ull haf to weight. Hop u cant weight 4 wat happens necks tim. Olso, I seen the end of Shugahconrois palythrew of Kid Icaus Uprsing, and I seen in the edning, Pits wings where yeloe instead of Blu or Gren or Pruple! It mmust men beting Hads alowed him to fly on his own! Too bad he ded, so I cant use this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**SIENSEY STAFF HAPNS!**

A/N: Ok, this is pivital pont of the story. Wifowt Pit, we ned anuther angle to repace him, but who? Find out now!

I herd of anuther mision, and was lick, "F-CK! Ths is coop game, and I dont half parner. Imust ger 1!"

I wnet don to science placce dep in the bowls of Skiword. I saaw a fire thing form science lesins under a testtube, so it shotting Sparx everywere. I toke the scaning mashine, and used it on meshelf(Lick in The Sims), ans got a botle with Blu lickid, ten I put it in a giant mashine. I truned it on, and the lickid was spin rund lick a record baby. Afer dat, I out the licid in2 the mane area, and it floed in2 the giant prat, ans their was a falsh of whit. After this, a laddie waked out. She was oslo blond with Blu eyes. Her togeh was Whit, and her snadles where Gren as wel. Finale, hwe wins oslo were Gren as shes an angle. This gurl was my clon. She was holdin a plush pony, witch was Blu with Orage mowhawk as he was Teddy, and she was cute holdin him. "Um, helo." she greted in a soft voice. "Nic to meat u." I greated bak. She then asked, "Are u the orifinall Cloud?" So I replayed "Yes." Then she assed, "How can we avod nam confession?" So I fought, ten a litblub apeared abov my hed! I ideaed, "Well cal you Azul! As its Span for Ocen, so it wil mach wif Cloud!" Then I waked up ti her, and explanned, "Since Pit2 may come bak agan, he wood stil be after verging sacrifish! So lets mak srue we cant be victims."

We movved aganst wals, and we dry humed for a bit, and she asellerated so quk that their where Sparx, bruning are cloths, than we began sexing(Wod a gay guy do that?), and her chesty bits truned Bruwn, ans my man-thing got supper bigg. We continued sexing(A/N: Cant descrip 2 muc, as this is T, nut M), harder and hrader untill I had big relley organism(See, does that lok gay 2 u?), and it was grate. Now we werent vergings, so we put cloths ← on, and got reddy for mison. But b4 we ←, she ponted and ased, "Wats that?" I loked and saw the gray paltfrom wif 4 fang lick extanshuns. I tlod her, "Thats the tim machine Ive ben working on."

Me and Azul junked out the dore, and the sky was blak with blak cluds and a blak son and blak moan and blak satrs. Poluteniuh exposed "Cloud, Azul, we are heded 4 the rapers place." The rappers where guys in blak coots and had axs wif an od blad, and Hayds mad them to kil peeps and cary them 2 The Underword. I had Pits old Orb Stuf, and Azul had my old Firewrk Canon. I loked at the Orb Staff, and was srota melaconic other my frend dieing, but knot too mcuh, as I cant be distructed. We flu threw blaknes, and red strated to apear, it was... THE RAPERS!

"Auzl, wach out!" I cottoned, as if wi wnet in2 red, rapers wood see us, and Azul noded. She lfet a trial behend her as she flued, lick Rinboe Ash or the Powderpuf Gurls.

Necks thin we new, anuther red truned on, and was un4tuneat enuf to hit me. The raper screemed, and he sent rapeists to asist him. I swumg Orb Stuff, and snipped some, butt sum got behin me, and puled out feethers, so I fel. Th sam hapned to Azul. She feel to me leval, and we grabed each over in picnac. Than, Mydoesheu cam owt off nowere(GEDDIT!(A/N: If u dont, its casue were is Roman for man, and shes not a man)), and she truned us in2 ston...

Wen it borke, we where fin, and Pilutenah cod kep us flying. Mydosih quiped, "Dont thin I saved u sins I apresheate u, as I dont. I juts went to c how u do agans rappers." than Hads apeared ans aded, "God moove, I oslo lok → 2 seing this."

Azul truned her hed to me, and assed, "Cloud, y r going threw this spoky palce anyway?" Then Pelantenieh mutered, "The rapers haf tok Pit in2 there casle, ans our palning to covret him to Underworld angle(A/N: They pluked him form Hel 2 do tis gameit), and if they suckced, itl b lick Pit2 wif bakup." Then Hads answeard, "Oh, but Im curtain that wont b a problem to u, Prety Pulutinuh, after al, you r used 2 ndaynjering angles, especile Pit." I aded, "U no, isnt Willoe worse? She put Pit at the botom of that tower wen the top wod bee easyer. Or leting him fly in2 the baner form the Choas King? Or leting Prosper throw that tonado at us? Specialy as Pit died in that batle.(A/N: The tornadeo is relatted to Pit2 kiling Pit, cos off the the buterfly thing were sciens peeps say if u wnet bak in tim and stod on a buterfly, Hayds wins)" ans Pilukinah was lick, "Thans 4 staning up 4 meh, Cloud."

The casle was saw, and red was everwere. I grabed onto ans snugle Azul, so we tak up as litle spac as posable. Pakintuniaeh ideaed, "Its usefull Prosper lent me borow this." and than, abov the casle, thir was a nuclear! It lanned, ans the exulshun kiled the rapers. Me and Azul ran in.

In the casel, their was carbord bocks, lick Soulid Snap uses. We duked in2 it, and movved in unisson, solwle movving in2 a garded rom. Palutinah shoted, "Ok, Ive designated save hotspots. Get 2 them, and Ill sned a nuclear don." We shufed, and are closnes was makking me truned on, butt I controoled my erjess. We got behin a rok, in a man shap(GEDDIT!). It was safe zon, so a nuclear fel, and blu up rapers.

IN the necks rom, 2 rapers were patrooling. We moved carfuly, twen rocs and bolders, but ten a vocs screched "INTURDERS!" It was... STRAFE! We got owt of box, and ran to alcoove, but ass I ran, I sniped Strafe, ad he ran lick emo, witch was sad as he wont get nucleared. We got in2 alchove, and sexed for bit wil Pilutinah tosed nuclear!

We hed to necks rom, and their where rapeists everwere. Azul and I wnet bak2bak, and spun rund lick Mario doing spin jump, firing rapidlee. We won in 10 seconds flat!

The necks rom was al red and blody, and crops layed the grund. There was word at top of site, 'RUN'. We ran, not noing y. Butt ten we herd it, a low roor, and a hartbeat. I loked behend and saw him. It was... RED! RED was a monster lick Godzila, except RED was a spider shap and blod red. His hed was lick heman skul, and his body was lick a spider skelton. His eyes where juts blak voyds in2 nothing. We herd nothing but his fotsteps as he stompped acros flor. I turned bak and folowed the comand of 'RUN'. Azul was now crying at the horrifics we where faysing, but stil runing. RED's fotsteps grew ever colser, ans we new we neded to get owt soon, or RED wod eat us. The hartbeet got fasters, and deepr as we continued runing. Sudenly, a low sund was herd, it was a vois, RED's, "Azul, kil urself!" but Azul scremed "NO! I WONT DIE LICK THIS!" ten thins semed redder, I loked rund, and saw RED's eyes where glwong, his moth went circle, and he belowed, folowed by a dep punding of "That was ur only chans, u wil die lick him." and RED extendead(GEDDIT!) a bony fingore(GEDDIT!), it was ponted at... me! I screched, "Oh Pulatinah, NO!" butt we got licky, as we reeched exit, leeving RED far behend.

Now was bos tim! A raper toke a Mega Mushrom and bcam large! Danggoaling form the ruth was a cag with Pit in it.

I sugested 2 Azul, "U tak the hi rod, I toke the lo raod." Sew she jumed to the top paltfrom.

The raper fried lazers at me, so I doged, and used the Stafs snipper funkshun, wil Azul sat sonstantle at his hed. He set lazers at Azul, so I rappiddly sniped, wil she doged. This porces repated 3 tims, thsn his hed borke opn, so we juts keeped atucking til he died!

Sudenly, Pit was suronded by blaknes, and than the caeg shatered, and Pit was lick, "HAHAHA! I was Pit2 al along! And I didnt die, sins I haf no god, so I go to hel, acept I rul hel(A/N: Hel is diferent form Underword.), ans Pit was their 2, so I used him as verging sacrifac, so he is zomboy, and my zomboy amy is alredy resurecking aceept not, as their zombys." He contined lafing his as of as he flu away. "F-CK!" Azul shooted, as we hadnt saved Pit, ans now haf to deel with zomboys, but at lest Puautainuh wont haf us ← 4 Ded(GEDDIT!). So we wjere tellyproted out.

A/N: WAT A TWIST! Pit2 suvived and has Pit as zomboy! Kep an i out for the necks cahter. Oslo, Cosbedaff, if ure redding this 4 sum reson, hop u dont mend the refrence, ur stroy ROX!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
**Ded Rasin**

A/N: Soz if this isnt up 2 standerds, but my Desktop borke, ans I haf 2 use Laptop. Ether way, its tim teh necks aventure, were Cloud and Azul fir Pit2s zomboys. Oslo, this tim, an old frind retrns.

We jumed owt dore, and flu thre teh air. We wnet pats teh clouds, and saw on grund... THE ZOMBYS! I got owt my Friewrks Canon, and Azul got her EZ Canon. We atucked zomys, unkiling them so dey werent unded butt died!

Necks, Pit2 apered ans putt magik on zomboy, an it waz Smookeer form - 4 Ded! The smokker grabed meh and puled me in, ans Azul blue it up, savving me. Pit2 scremed "F-CK!" ans fle away. Azul ased, "Wear iz we goin?" So Pulaytineh sayd "Wel, were goin 2 he maul, as zomboy Pit is dere, an he cod be dayenjewares" ans we truned, and flu froard, ramin zomboies and nockin dem away.

Necks, we seen town. Zomboys everywear, eatin moar pepes, truning the zomby.

We has 2 land batle, so we laned. I fried in2 ally, blowin up zomboys.

We ran in2 aly, as it waz shortcutt. It waz empt, as I ble up zombys.

At end of aley, there waz mal. Insid waz zombys everywear.

We entred, and shot madle at dem. We checed shops, their where nothin usefull in Lifestyl Sprots. We didnt go In The Clossest(GEDDIT!), but wnet 2 Esuns, ans their where zombys reding the Genises Bok Of Recorreds, so we ignorred them. Necks waz Safe 4 Moar, ans thire waz crazy man steeling Coca-Cola, butt zombos got him. We shot al dem. Afer dat waz Gamesotp, ans peps barrycaded demshelves in as they had palyed Ded Risin ans - 4 Ded, so dey new wat 2 do. Dey oslo toke tim 2 by Kid Icarus Uprisin 2: Hades Revenge, so I waz gald dey had god tayce. Necks, we fond Ntrans Pizza, and Zomboy Pit waz dere!

Bos Fit strated. He has Glodeneyes wif him, knot that it materd, as he waz zomboy. Polutinyah sayd "Cloud, Azul, dont hrut him 2 mutch, I haf idea." ans she give me difibs. She sad, "Nock him don, butt dont kil, than defib him bak." So Azul strated wackin him, ans it was goin wel, but she sliped and hitt triger, shoting Pit, ans he waz blowed to smitheroons. I fund hi hart in it, and tryed 2 defib it, but nothin hapen. Sudenly, a crazy man wif drity hare and whit shrit pased, and saw are plit, so he haned me a bok, it was caled Live Not. I red it, ans it sayd, writ ded guys in this and resereckt dem. I writ 'Pit' in it, and he cam bak, nomal, Azul higed him, restroing hiz coneckshin to Pilatunah. The 3 off uz where puled owt.

A/N: I thin dis is my wrost riting. Soz, but my Laptop isnt 4 dis tisk. I shud ficks Desktop in tim 4 capter 9. Oslo, kep eye owt 4 sid stroys abot Azul, and sipn-of-crossover wif Fenicks Rite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**The 3 Scarred Treasures**

A/:N Hay guyz, my dsektop is bak, so lets get goin wif the acksual good stuf!

Wif Pit recovred, the 2 of us(A/N: Azul isnt cuming as only 2 angels are alowed 2 fit at a tim, and Azul is the les expeeriensd, so shes bakup) jumped owt the dore, and thrie where gary clifs everyweer, ans no musik waz playin lick the begging of the games lsat caphter. Monsters came, but we toke dem down. Pit had Orb Stuf, and I had Manus Cub. Zomboys where bellow, so Pit balsted dem, but Manus Cub cant rech. Pehlutinah then decared, "Theres are target!" ands we saw a crased spaceship. We flu 2 it, and we seen a chest, and kiking the chest was...

PIT2!

He borke the chest open, ans got the 3 Scarred Tresures! He tarnsfromed, his hare chagned form Blak to Dark Black Rainbow Hair! His toega glowed glod, and hiz wins truned even blaker! He was know Scarred Pit2, hiz Super From! Finale Bos them form Spyro began palying, as it fited.

Scarred Pit2 flu in2 the air, so we chassed him. Scared Pit2 strated shoting beems of light at us, so Pit fried Orb Staf, but Scarred Pit2 bolcked it wif Miror Sheld. The orbs flu bak and hit me! My helf bar wnet don to 4/10ths! Pit threw me sum PELLZ! I dwoned the pils and get bak 2 ful helf. I swung the cup at Scarred Pit2, but he hled up Miro Sheled and stoped it. "HAHAHA!" he evilled, "This supper Form gaves me al the powre I neded to finaly destory bof of u 4 god! U shal die, and no1 can brung u bak!" Pollinatioh scremed, "His rite, if he kils u wif the Scarred Tresures, the damnage is premant, and I wont be able 2 brung u bak!" Scarred Pit2 swumg his arm in a down-left moshun, and a wal of frie cam form Top-Rite of scren. He shot beem of blu lit, and stuck Pit, sneding him 2 Cirsis Mod. We decided 2 chang fromation. Pit wnet bhind me so I cod tak fire 4 him, but only cos hes a good frend and fitter, as where knot gay. I heded in, and swumg at Scarred Pit2, but nuthin wroked aganst him. It waz hoples. I tlod him, "As Aaron wood say, "U our the wrothiest buger I haf ever fit!"" and he juts lafed at ho this ment he was 2 stwrong.

Pit waz owt of Crisis, so we moved to nromal position. I heded in and swumg, then Pit shoot at him, but Scarred Pit2 cod mov the Mirror Shlied 2 fast 4 it 2 do anythin. Prosper apered, and tosed a nuclear at him! He refelected the nuclear 2 the c, where it go of harmles in Grek Ocen.

Sudnle, Scarred Pit2 froz as doh in shok, and fried bem of light. Necks, blu streeks hit him, and he fired beem of light. He shoot 1 mor beem, then explod! Hayds apered, and rolfed, "Ha, loks lick u got blowed to smithero..." but beem of light hit him in chest, then crouch, and den his hed, ans he died. Mydosha rored, "Thats it! Ones an 4 al, Im going 2..." but ass she was mad by Hads, she dieed wif him. Scarred Pit2s kira apered, it was... PANTY AND STOCKING! Panty introdewsed, "Hey guys, we saw that bastard Pit2 being invisibe wif 3 Scarred Tresures, so we cam 2 help." and I hi-5ed her and Stocking. Necks, drak-blu streek of lit pased and Scared Tresures disaper. We loked its way, and it was...

…..

…...

TEEM KHAOS!

Strafe has Pegasus wings, ofeneding Pegasuses lick Firefly ans Paradis. Cloud2 has Arow Off Lit, so he cod kil in 2 hits. Pandoria tok Miror Sheld, and glowed b4 tarnsfroming in2 a sexy laddie, and she was now caled Amazin Pandora! We chessed her!

Regulr bos theme paly, ans Pailatuniah expalnned "Wif the sheld, Pandora is invisible, and can only b hurt by special atucks, or the Arrow Of Light. Youll ned 2 bet Strafe so u can fly beter, and Cloud2 so u can attic Pandora." Then Strafe cam froward, so I spun away, and he emoed, "Sotp that f-cking balet dans, u mo..." But Pit snipped him, ans he died. The son rose 2 simbolies his dying. I grabed Pegasus Wings and got stroner flit. I did special and did sum damage to Panfora and Cloud2, Pit sniped Cloud2, but he wad tuffer then Strafe. I used Pegasus Wings to get clothes to him, ans wack him. He swumg bow, but Club was stwronger, so I got in atak. This repetted 5 tims, then Pit and me both specialed, finishing him. Pit toke the Aroe Of Light, and penetraited Pandoras sheld. She scremed in Payne. Than I beet on her wil gard waz don. We specialed and she died. We coot Miror Sheld, and won!

We landed wif Panty & Stocking. Panty solooted us wif her midle figner, as shes col. Pit gave Stocking a hug. Prosper threw in a breze 4 laffs, and blu up Stockings dres, and sins Panty had the panties, Stocking had to weer a daiper, but it wasnt 2 big problem as shes mor lick American carton than Japanish carton, and that was cartony.

The 4 of us where toke bak 2 Skiword(A/N: Panty & Stocking cum bak as they mad fizzickall contact wih us, re-establishing there conection.) There was big praty, as wif Hayds, Mydush, Teem Khaos and Pit2 ded, we had won the game. Stocking truned 2 Pit, and sayd, "Say, u no how I lick my egs in mourning? Fertiliesed." and she and Pit went in2 over rom to sex. Azul glomped me, as she was hapy I was their on Willows behaf, as she was having ttheir babby. Prosper cometed, "U no, dont u thin itll get briong wifout them? Itll jutsb us fitting, and even den we dont always haf motivation." and I agred, so I got out my Life Note, and writ a lits.

Hayds

Mydosu

Amazin Pandora

Clud2

Bastard Strafe

Pit2

Scante(A/N: Pantys ryeval)

Knesoks(A/N: Stockings rivil)

Al 7 off them cam bak to live, and we where prped 4 necks 15 cahpters,

A/M: OM F-CKING G! THIS STROY HAZ RELLY ESKILLATED! Oslo, it was my birthday yesterday. I got so much stuf, accept form my dad, as hes gredy, serosle, al he gave me was Genesis Bok Of Records, witch is col, but hes the richist, and cod aford a nuclear. I got a Flutershy plushie, Posey custom, Glowworm, Cupid Garfield, plushie Marie(Form Aristocats) LEGOs, Neon Applejack, MLP Cards, animaaters figure, Funko Dr. Whoves, Firebal Mountian Boy, ans even MLP DVDs!(Form G3)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**We met a dragon!**

A/N: Hay guys, were at 10 alredy! This tim well met a dragon and shell help us! Oslo, I begun spin-of-cros-over wif Fenicks Right, ans it wil be up wen cahpter 2 is finished. Ans Im beginning a xMas special.

We run 2 dor and jump out. Pit had Twinbellos Canon, ans I had Sliver Bow. We where heding past France, ans Mydushe came. She was lick, "Hahaha! U mad mistak Life Noteing me, as I giv Hads paln to atuck Wily Nilly Mountan." ans Pit o-faced "Who did u fond it?" ans she eviled, "Take a lok!" ans shows us her lboe, it was rond and metalik, ans b4 I cod respind, she did it 4 me, "See! I am now Cyber-Mydosha, ans it giv me scaning powers to se Willy Nelly Montan!" ans she disapered.

Pilutenah interjekted, "I haf her on Life Not rader! Ill tak yu dere!" ans she sped us over France, I smashed Underwords, b4 we mad quik stop in Paris, so I cod nock don the Eyefull Tower ans cras it in2 Notre Damn, ans resq Quasimoto.

We wnet norf ans Cyber-Mydueso tosed witner-themed monsters to clobbah us, but we clobbehed them instead. Son, sno waz everywere, ans it loked prety, but dere waz no tim 4 it now.

We saw palace 2 land on at botom of Wily Nily Montin. We wnet up, then Hads through Grouchoh Marks feces at us, so we shot them. At hafway, dere where wizard enemies, so we wacked them, an lick the game, they fall in haf, so we kiled there legs, ans left the toresews 2 die. We reched the top, ans seen a cav. I caled in, "Hey, is any1 hear?" ans a femail vois answeared, "WHO DARES DISTRUB THE DRAGON!" so I murmered, "No, were angels who wan to sotp the distrubence!" ans she sayd, "Y didnt u say so, cum in." So we did.

We ntured a brite rom that loked lick pastel colours. There was a dragon. She has orange body, wif purple wings and brown hare. She cam up and greted, "Helo, Im Wimsey Wetherbee, the dragon here, ans sum guys(A/N: She doesnt curse, as shes form MLP) are on top anoying me!" so I ideaed, "Lets go 2 the top ans del wif them, as u haf wevvir control breathe to help stop them." ans she was lick, "Grate idea Cloud! But cod u explan wats hapenin?" So I tlod her, "Its the Underword Army, ans they are trying to tak soles ans eat them, juts 4 fun." so Wimsey was angre, ans caled the elelator. We got on the elelator ans wnet to the top off the montan.

On the top, Hads saw us, ans comented, "Oh, so thats the dragon whos ben anoying , tak this!" ans a nuclear fel to us, but Whimse used snow breathing to defus the nuclear so ut landed harmless. Pulituniah tok the nuclear wif palns 2 use it latter. Than Hads cut-in, "Thts it! Ure goin to die rite now! Ans clicked his fingers.

A charot flu in, it was being puled by dargons, but monster tips, knot lick Wimsey. The charot was riden by a centre lick creature, ans it had red fac, alon wif satin horns, It was...

…

…

…

TIRAC!

Tirac opnd his bag anf the Rainbow Of Darkness cam out. We quikle doged, but that woodnt b enuf, as it wood kep flying rond.

A guy apered ans threw me a book. It was caled Teleprot Note, ans I new wat 2 do. The guy got hit by the Rainbow Of Darkness, as I wrot 'Megan Williams' in2 the Teleport Note. The guy truned in2 dargon, than Megan apereed. Megan was werring her Pink sweeter form the Catrina espiode. Polituniah gave Megan the Pegasus Wings, ans she flu up to Tirac. Me and Pit shot Tirac as Megan did a Street Fiter Falsh Kik on him! The dragon atached to Tiracs charot and mad it faster. Megan stil atucked, using a Punch-Out Combo Punch! Sheflu away to avod the Rainbow Of Darkness. Wimsey breathed fir on him, ans it bruned him, causing damage. The Rainbow Of Darkness hit Whimse, but shes a dragon so it didnt wrok on her, ans she breathed snow to blend him. Megan bashed him up, then I jumped and shot Sliver Bow aroe at him, than Pit did sew wif Twinbelos Canon.

Tirac was week now, so Megan opned her lockit, releesing the Rainbow Of Light, witch consummated the Rainbow Of Darkness. The Rainbow Of Lihgt becam a tronado witch cught Tirac ans teared him 2 pieces, qining the bos batle!

But ten Teem Khoas cam ans begin there bullshit catchfrase, but Pit2 flu ans lifted the top od rhe montain, pooring in sum magik things, then an expolsion happened.

"LCOKS LICK TAEM KOALHAS IS BALSTING OF AGAN, AGIAN!"

Meenwill, Palituhioh puled me, Pit, Megan ans Whimsy out.

A/N: WOH! SO MUCH TENSON! WHATS PIT2 DUN? I NO, BUT ULL HAF 2 WIAT! ANS EVERYTHINS BILDING UP 4 TEH PLOT TWIST THAT WIL BLO UR F-CKING MINDS!


End file.
